Life Is Hell
by Arithena
Summary: Sasuke is a forced slave and his master is his own father. Life is hell. Already pregnant with his second child he began to lose hope, but afterhis brother recovery in the hospital Sasuke depends on his brother to save him and his children from his evil father. Yaoi, child abuse and mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

This story is at least four months old but I been really scared to upload it...if I should continue it let me know

* * *

I couldn't imagining life without my children.

They are the only reason I haven't attempt to kill myself, but having them adds more stress on me. I looked outside from the small basement window, it was a beautiful sunny afternoon. Most children should be enjoying playing outside. Unfornuatley I know that will never be my children playing outside.

Their father name is Fugaku Uchiha. Yes, he is also my father. When i was four years old he began our secret sexual master slave relationship. My mother soon find out and driven herself to suicide with Itachi still in the car. She died in the car crash and my brother was put into a coma. But I have no idea if he is still alive, that was about five years ago.

Currently, I'm chained to the wall by my ankle. I feel so damn filthy; I'm wearing nothing but a thin, tiny black kimono; my balls are totally exposed but Father likes it like that.

A good view of his slave makes a happy master.

It's so cold in the basement I wrapped my arms around my chest in an attempt to keep some kind of warmth. I soon heard the basement door open. I scattered to my knees and position myself into a deep bow. It's one of the rules that I have to bow down when father enters...or I get an ass beaten.

"Get up you slut, it's me!" I heard from a small tiny voice. I slowly looked up to see my five year old son glaring at me. I named him Itachi, after my elder brother. Everything about him reminds me of Itachi, excluding the fact that he is tall for his age and his lines on his face were much shorter.

But he was nothing like Itachi, my son after watching years of father sexually abusing me, he lost all respect for me. But even though Itachi is a cold hearted bastard, he is still my little boy.

"Here's your food, slut! I bet you want dad's cock more than that don't you!" he sneered as he dropped a plate of eggs and bacon in front of my face and ran up stairs. But before he exit the door he took another look at me and smiled.

"I hope he fucks you nice and good!" he laughed before running off.

I wished I was there to protect Itachi from the world I suffered in but I'd guess it's too late, I know this as a fact he will grow to be abusive like my father. I rub the my bulge in my tummy, I'm once again pregnant; at least three months or four. I can no longer keep up with the days. In a werid fucked up way, father only gift to me was the children he help created. The ONLY gift.

I stared at the breakfast Itachi had given me. Usually all I every get fed was thin slices of bread; leftovers if I been good. But this was freshly fixed food. I checked it if there was any poison in it, it was clean.

I heard another set of footsteps walk down the basement, this time is was heavier, darker it was the devil I call my father.

"It's not for you my slave." he said with a twisted evil smile on his face. I looked up at him, disappointed but not surprised.

"its for me..."

"Oh" I lower my head down. "the why the food?"

"I want breakfast and a show..."

"..."

" if you put on a good show for me, you get a treat."

"..."

That sick bastard pulled out a chair and pull up a table in front of him. He placed the plate on the table and began to eat his eggs.

"Well boy? Get on with it!"

I know exactly what he wants me to do. It isn't the first time this happen. I undid the rope around the tiny kimono and stand up. I let it slip off my body completely exposing myself to my father. Again, not the first time.

That same goddamn smile appeared on his face.

"That's my boy, filling out so nicely" he said with a full mouth.

That's my boy.

Those used to be the words I wanted him to say too me; but not anymore.

"Spin around for me."

(Fucking bastard I'm not your whore.)

I spin for him as he made more comments.

"You know Sasuke, you make your father proud." then he has the audacity to tell me to bend over and slap my ass. Cheeky bastard!

After his shit meal and my 'performance', he threw me to pieces of bacon and kissed me.

"Thank you my son..." he moved his hand down my stomach. "Heh, even sexier pregnant." he laugh at the twisted expression on my face.

He pull out a silver key and undid the restraints on my ankle. "You are given your limited freedom, but only to do your chores afterwards you will report to me in the master bedroom." after I watched leave the area i put my clothes back on and went up stairs. I start out in kitchen, the easiest room in the house, plus the smallest. Itachi was already in there sitting on the kitchen counter watching me with an evil smile.

Even my brothers smile, heh almost eerie how much he look like him. Then again he is brother/nephew.

"You guys didn't fuck? Dammit, oh well he'll get you soon!" he said coldly.

"Don't talk that way to me!"

"MAKE ME SLUT!" he yelled back. He was easy to anger. I decided to let it slide. I pick up a broom and began to sweep the dirt of the floor. Itachi's eyes watched my every move with an attempt to kill me. Geez…

He got off the counter and walked out the back door. I didn't pay too much attention on where Itachi was going. After half an hour of cleaning; the place was spotless. I moved on to doing the Landry, cleaning the bathroom, vacuuming the living room and cleaning the rooms.

I decided since I have a chance I can at least try to get more food on my stomach while no one is around to see. I walked into the kitchen once more to see it in a motherfucking castastophe. There was soil everywhere and Itachi was covered in dirt and holding a pail.

"You missed a spot..." he said so coldly. I can't stand that child anymore, I don't care if he is my son! He needs to be punished. I grabbed him hard by the arms and began shaken him ferociously. "YOU BASTARD! I OUGHT FEED YOU TO THE RATS!"

I then heard something snap and Itachi went on the ground screaming as if it's the end of the world.

I broken his arm...

I began to panic. Shit if father finds out I hurt him it will be my ass. "Itachi, I'm sorry...you made me soo mad, I-I'm so sorry."

"IM TELLING FATHER! THEN HE'LL KILL YOU! IM TELLING! IM TELLING!"

"Tell me what?"

I turned around to see my father towering over me. I immediately back away from my father. God knows what he'll do if he know I hurt Itachi.

"Daddy! Daddy! That fucking slut hurt my arm." he said holding out his arm.

My father took a look at it with an indifferent facial expression. Oh shit I know he is going to get me now. I shut my eyes, preparing for a hit; i heard a slap but I wasn't the one that received it.

It was Itachi who got slapped. 


	2. Chapter 2

I stared at my father as if he was a mad man. Never before he had punished Itachi, if he misbehaved I usually receive his punishments.

I assumed father was looking out for me for once. Itachi faced turned quickly from shock, sadness then to fury. Father didn't seem to threaten by Itachi at all.

"Don't you think smarter than that, boy?" he said coldly. "You have conceal a branch behind your back..."

What!? So I didn't hurt the little bastard.

"I love you Itachi more than that filth over there but don't underestimate me, or I will dispose of you." father said. He stroke Itachi's face before sending him to his room. I'm all alone in a messy kitchen, with my father.

"How do you call yourself a father you can barely control your own kid..." he cruely said. I glared at him; when since he knowledge me also being the parent of my son.

"He your kid too you fucking rapist!" I yelled.

"You're the one who rape me, you the one who made mother kill herself and hurt my brother, you were the one who got me pregnant twice in the role! What kind of sick father would do those sick things to his family, you even turned Itachi into a splitting image of you! Fucking die in hell!"

I had to let that all go, my father just stand emotionless. But in a blank of an eye he grab the kitchen knifed and held it at my stomach.

"I can kill it now boy! And it won't be no skin off my back." He cruelly smiled. He sliced a thin line across my stomach, the blood began to spill; not too deep to do any harm to the child.

I closed my eyes in pain as father like the blood off.

"You better watch yourself boy..." he said grabbing me by my spiky hair and dragging me up upstairs. My back scrape against the edge of each step.

As soon as I was through on his bed my back was already bruised and bloody.

"handcuff yourself in while I get prepared" Father left me alone in the bedroom while he go change. This is the perfect time for me to grab my son and runaway from home. And that was exactly what I was going to do. Though in pain I manage to get to the door and slowly walked out and down the hall to my sons room.

Itachi head was at the door frame when I open it, I guess he was trying to listen to my father and I...well...

He stared at me for a split second before screaming to father I was going to escape; this boy always gives me a hood reason to hate him.

"Itachi! Shut the fuck up!" I said as I covered his mouth. "Don't you see I'm trying to protect you! Stay the hell still!" I yelled. But itachi keep trying to fight me off, he act like a violent child being kidnap.

"What are you doing out?" I heard father asked from behind me. I turned around and see him wearing leopard speedos. If I wasn't so terrified I would if been on the ground laughing. They were just not form fitting.

"LET ME GO! LET ME GO!" itachi bit me on me on the hand and I released him. "You evil bastard!" he screamed. He grabbed the nearest sharp object in the room, which was a broken half of the stick he used to get me in trouble and he stabbed me with it.

(NORMAL POV)

Itachi stabbed Sasuke in the centre of the stomach by mistake. Sasuke held himself screaming as tears ran down his cheeks.

"Y-you killed my baby...my baby... is dead...my baby..." Sasuke whimper. Fugaku looked down at sasuke and walked towards his younger son and grab his hand.

"What did you do!?"

"I love you only, he was useless! Why want another one of him running around, and I heard you in the kitchen you don't care about that thing!" itachi sneered.

Fugaku pick up Sasuke bridal sytle and carry him downstairs all the way to the front door. Itachi ran behind them angry. "What are you doing!? Just bury him in the backyard!" Itachi yelled.

"Do you have any idea what you have done, maybe Sasuke is right." fugaku said as he step outside and placed him in the car. Itachi didn't want his father to leave him. "Don't go...why do you care about him all of a sudden?"

"If I could son, I will murder him long ago. But goddamn laws don't tolerate child murders, the last thing I need is a recorded of that on my head. When we get to the hospital not a word of him birthing you, understand?"

Itachi nodded.

He hopped in the back of the seat next to the bloody sasuke and they take off to the hospital.

By the time they reached the hospital sasuke was completely black out.

"Somebody help my son he pregnant!?" Fugaku screamed, ignoring the odd stares he receives. A nurse and two ER doctors pulled out a strecher and placed Sasuke it and pulled him to ICU.

The nurse stayed behind and talked with Fugaku.

"Excuse, What happen to him to get such an injury?"

"He was walking home from school, two kids were trying to rape him but he wouldn't summit to them; one of the stabs him. Is the baby alright?" he lied.

"We are not exactly sure about the child...how, if it's any if my business, he conceive a child."

"He had a flaw, an embryological accident. Making he born with both male and female hormones and a uterus inside his body. He got himself pregnant." he lied again.

The nurse nodded, but she fully wasn't convince. She looked down at Itachi hidding behind his fathers back.

"Dont worry we going to save your brother and your little cousin." she smiled.

Itachi stared at her with an evil glare. He could careless about either well being.

(7 hours after)

Fugaku was holding Itachi as he sleep in his lap. The doctors covered in blood when they came inside the waiting room to give Fugaku the news.

"He okay, he's in the maternity ward; he just gave birth to a beautiful premature baby girl..." 


	3. Chapter 3

Fugaku lightly smiled at the doctors.

"A little girl, huh? Where is my son?" he asked, pretending to be concern.

"Yes, and before we allow you to see him, we have some questions for you"

Fugaku narrowed his eyes. What if sasuke spill the beans. "Like?"

"Just a few more questions about the incident, nothing more." the first doctor said removing his gloves.

"First maybe we should tell you the infant condition; the wound on your son only graze the baby's soft skull but blood from the cut cause bleeding that we have to erupt the water sack and infant pull from the womb."

"In short we had to preform an emergency c-section..."

"She still haven't fully developed so there will be future medical difficulties, but it's hard to tell right now all we know she going to have a permeant scar on her head." the second doctor said.

Fugaku just nodded, he didn't care if the baby died as long as he get to have Sasuke in his hold again.

"What happen for Sasuke to have a wound that deep?"

Sasuke stared at his newborn daughter; she was in the incubator. Seeing his daughter hooked on cords, breathing and food tubes scares Sasuke.

He wants to do is grab his infant and runaway from his father and son, but he knows her immune system isn't fully developed yet, so He can infect his daughter with god knows what diseases, if he tries.

But for some reason he doesn't know what to feel for his son, sad...angry...sick...

Two children by the man that gave him life, just sick, and his father sees no problem with it? Fucking sick bastard been doing this since he was a toddler, great fucking parenting skills! Screw your kids before they reach kindergarten.

Sasuke stared at the small portion of his child's face that was not cover with bandages and cords.

She was a beautiful baby, looks alot like his mother...

Sasuke was in great pain from the stitches on his belly but he still want a closer look, he gently pulled himself up using the side railings in the bed and crawled out, fighting the pain as much as possible.

It felt like years before he wobbled himself to her. He place his hand on the plastic glass container.

"You're a very lucky little girl, I didn't think I will be having anything as precious as you...Kaori, you like your new name, Kaori?"

The baby was in a deep sleep, but she smiled as if she heard him, Sasuke just smiled back.

"Dont worry, I will keep you safe from your brother and...our father."

It felt so werid to say that his child share the same parent; giving birth to his sister/daughter must be the ultimate sin AND IT WAS ALL HIS FAULT...

He wants hold his daughter tightly and cry on her little pink blanket she was holding.

Kaori is going to have a terrible life!

"I'm sorry, Kaori" Sasuke cried, his tears hit the incubator.

There was a knock on the door and as quickly he could Sasuke jumped back in his bed, ignoring the blood drips he made when accidentally open some stitches.

The door opened and another patient walked in. He was a wild haired blonde with blue bright eyes and a dumb expression on his face.

"So you're the pregnant guy the doctors we're talking about, geez!" He said in the most annoying loud voice ever produced in history of mankind. Sasuke don't know why but he already hate the annoying teen.

The blonde walked inside the room gazing at Sasuke and landed his eyes on the baby.

"Whoa! The doctors weren't lying that is your kid anit it!?" he ran towards the baby trying to get a closer look but sasuke through a pillow at him before he reached her.

"DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE TOUCH MY BABY OR I'LL FUCKING SLIT YOU GODDAMN THROAT WITH THIS GODDAMN FUCKING IV NEEDLE!" Sasuke yelled in his most terrifying voiced.

"Okay. Okay! No touching baby!" He said backing away.

"By the way, my name is Naruto." he said offering his hand. Sasuke refuse to shake it.

"My name is Sasuke." Sasuke mumble. He didn't want to talk much. He just want to be alone with his daughter.

"You know you look just like another patient in the hospital, but I doubt you guys know each other. He isn't as rude and well, I don't think he is gay either."

"IM NOT GAY!"

"They how you get her!?" Naruto yelled back pointing at Kaori.

"BECAUSE I WAS FUCKING RAPED!" Sasuke screamed.

Naruto was quiet. Sasuke regretted what he just said.

"I...I didn't know..."

Sasuke stared back at Naruto.

"Naruto, why are you're here?" he asked trying to change the subject.

"Oh, uh...Honestly, I'm an orphan. No adoption agency wants me because of my behavior or some crap so like that they dump me here!"

'Believable' Sasuke thought.

"You can look at her if you want...BUT DON'T TOUCH HER!"

Naruto walked closer to the baby, as soon as he place his entire face on the container Kaori opened her eyes and began to whimper.

"Ah shit! Did I broke it!?" Naruto said. Sasuke chuckled at his comment.

"Kaori say hi to dingbat"

Kaori began to wail, but it didn't bother either Sasuke or Naruto; she was so tiny that her cries sounded like a newborn kitten. It was cute.

"Geez, it's feels like I been here forever! What today is it?" Sasuke asked Naruto as he got up to check on the baby.

"Uhhhh, August 17th...why you asked?"

"What!? It been seven months!?" Sasuke screamed out of shock.

"What? seven months?"

"Nothing just forget about it"

Fugaku was in the waiting room holding the now sleepy Itachi in his arms. Fugaku was very uneasy. The doctors didn't buy his story.

"There was no sign of struggle anywhere on Sasuke's body... The story of rape is not convincing. Now, did your son have any bullies that will tease him or do you think Sasuke did this to himself for a cry of attention."

"Honestly, I haven't got the whole story. I found him the way he is... I was worried so I brought him here, forgive me for lying earlier. But we are all worried." Fugaku said, he stroked his younger sons head to show doctors he cared about his kids.

"While we are still on the topic, don't you have another son registered in our hospital?" the doctor said looking at his clipboard.

"Yes, he was in a coma..."

"we would like you to see him first, there is something you want to see."

"I want to see the other one first, I demand to see him. Then we will see Itachi as a family."

"Very well..." 


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto keep tapping at the container and making faces at Kaori, trying to make her laugh. Sasuke was getting irritated with Naruto bothering his child.

"Naruto she is not a damn fish, you're fucking annoying the hell out of me!" Sasuke yelled.

"Whoa sorry! But your baby won't stop crying. I thought making faces at would stop it from crying!"

"...""If I had to look at that face of yours I'd fucking cry too"

Naruto literally breathed out smoke before turning his attention to the door when he heard a knock.

Two doctors came in along with Sasuke's father and son.

All the peace Sasuke had vanished in seconds after seeing their faces; what if they try to hurt him again or worst what about Kaori? What if they try to hurt her?

Naruto can feel the negative energy in the room as well but he isn't aware of the abuse going on in the Uchiha household.

"Sasuke is that your dad?" Naruto whispered. Sasuke ignored, he was as good as dead meat. He can tell the sadist look in his fathers face was horrifying.

"Mine, mine someone is feeling all better now huh? Oh, look at the baby..." Fugaku said, all while he had a twisted smile on his face. Itachi, still very sleepy, he gazed his eyes at Kaori and frown in disgust.

The doctors excuse themselves out of the room claiming they be back in a few minutes.

"Well, you must be Sasuke's dad, I'm Naruto Uzamaki, please to meet yah!" Naruto said. Fugaku growled at Naruto giving him a warning to leave, a warning Naruto understood.

"Uh, yeah...I guess I should go away" he scratched the back of his head and nervously chuckled.

"I guess you should" Fugaku said so coldly as he watched the blonde leave the room before locking the door.

He set Itachi down, allowing the boy to run over towards the incubator. The baby stop cry though she was only whimpering. Itachi stared at the baby for a few good moments before deciding to shake the container making the baby howl in fear.

"STOP IT YOU LITTLE FUCK!" Sasuke screamed, despite the pain he jumped out of bed and pushed his son away.

Fugaku ran and tackled Sasuke back onto the hospital bed. He licked Sasuke across his face before sticking his tongue in his son's open mouth, getting a taste of Sasuke's sweet mouth. He slid his hands below Sasuke waste trying to pull down his pants.

"Ugh...what the fuck is wrong with you!?..." Sasuke said. His father stared at the expression on his face.

"You taste good Sasuke..." Fugaku quietly said. He slides his hand down his pants; feeling himself.

"You have no idea...how much...I missed you..." he said between moans. Sasuke didn't want to do this in front of his children, his kid is already fucked up out of his mind, not even years of therapy wouldn't undone the damage the monster known as Fugaku Uchiha has caused.

Sasuke only had one choice. When his father placed his filthy lips onto his, Sasuke bite down on Fugaku's bottom lip as hard as he could.

Fugaku yelled in pain as he wiped the blood. He tasted it and slowly looked at Sasuke.

"YOU UNGRATEFUL PIECE OF SHIT!" Fugaku jumped on top of Sasuke trying to strangle the life out of him.

"You think you're fucking cute! You know boy, you weren't my first...heh, your brother had a cute ass. He was my favourite till you came along..."

Sasuke couldn't believe what he was hearing. His father took advantage of His brother as well?

Just before Sasuke blacked out, the doctors knock on the door giving them a sign that they were coming in. Fugaku automatically let go if Sasuke allowing him to breath. Itachi-kun stop teasing the infant and ran towards his father.

"Your son is awake, but we advise you keep the visiting time to a minimum." the doctors helped Sasuke up and walked him slowly towards the door.

"Wait! I want my baby with me..." sasuke said. "You know she is not well enough Sasuke, now please keep moving."

"No! I want her, can't you guys just let me hold her for a little while. Please...I don't want her alone..." Sasuke pleaded. The doctors thought for awhile before finally agreeing with each other. They took Kaori from incubator and places a small medical mask over her face so she won't get any of the illness running within the hospital Walls, they wrapped her in her pink blanket and allowed him to hold the infant.

"Careful now Sasuke, don't want anything bad happening to her...especially when we get home." Fugaku said. Sasuke couldn't help but shake to the comment. He fear that his father might end up hurting her when she is home, home is probably not the right choice of words to call that place.

"Yes sir," Sasuke mumbled.

He, the doctors and his family walked down to the elevator. On the 3rd floor, is were Itachi is should be excited that he get to see his brother again, but he was scared. Scared because he was afraid to see what Itachi look like, how he would react to him having children, react to his situation. Itachi hadn't moved, spoken or seen daylight in years. God knowns how much he can take.

The elevator doors open, now sasuke was only a few feet away. Kaori was so light, she literally felt like a ballon. It's almost like Sasuke had to hold tight onto her or she will fly away. They walked down the long hallway. Fugaku keep burning his eyes in the back of his sons head, occasionally he take a couple of glances at the girl and had a feeling of taking it from his arms and slamming it across the walls repeatively.

Room 327A, 329A, 341A...

The room where his brother is staying at, the doctors already warned the uchihas to not be surprise if Itachi doesnt recognize them just yet but to give him time.

Sasuke gripped tightly on his baby as they enter the room...almost instantly he wanted to cry when he saw Itachi.

"Otouto?"

((( Okay I hope you can read this chapter with out to many confusion! I wrote this while watching ghost adventures and the show gave me ideas on a new story but I just have to get this out of the way...oh yeah and I didn't bother to edit this or proof read or any crap like that cause 1.) I'm using my iPod to upload and write 2.) I'm getting kinda lazy...so my apologise to misspellings, bad grammars and forgetting to add words))) 


	5. Chapter 5

The wait is over! Here's chapter five, sorry if it either makes no sense have bad spellings or forget me nots(forgetting to add words) in there. Oi, I was so sleepy making this chapter, um...just in case, some yaoi is in here

* * *

"Hey Genko, didn't you get the feeling that...there's something strange about that family?" the doctor with blue hair said. He and his partner were walking down the corridor of the hospital floor, the two figure something was wrong by the way the father was behaving. He was in a hurry to see one son than the other that has been checked in for half a decade.

Genko looked at his the other doctor who name happens to Shizuoka."Yeah...I know, funny thing is poor kid never had a visitor during his time in a comatose state. Heh, you know the most fucked up thing was?"

Shizuoka shook his head no; though he was a doctor he doesn't always put one and one together. Genko sighed at the other male and stop at a nearby corner.

"He said, his youngest son was raped...he never say anything about him being pregnant twice." Genko said with a dead serious tone in his voice.

Shizuoka looked at Genko surprised. What does he mean 'pregnant twice' "Genko-sama, I don't understand?"

"When we took in Sasuke Uchiha into the emergency room the things that struck us the most was 1.) He was completely undressed when he arrived. 2.) There was an incision from a previous C-section on the boy's stomach making us believe he probably wasn't only pregnant once but twice."

"Holy fuck, what the fuck is going in here!?" Shizuoka yelled. "If that's the case then, what about the kid? Do you think that...?"

"I didn't find any birth recorder of Fugaku Uchiha ever having a third child, but all I know is something is not right." Genko finished his conversation before entering his office.

'Otouto...'

Sasuke felt his heart skip a beat, so long Sasuke was waiting to hear his nii-san's beautiful voice.

"Nii-San?"

"No, you're not Sasuke! Sasuke is still a baby he still a baby..."

"Nii-San, I'm not a baby anymore. See I'm all grown up now. Please brother, how do you feel? You must be tired..."

Itachi has been unconscious for years, there were doubts that he even remember the accident.

"No you're not my Sasuke! Where is my little baby Sasuke?!" Itachi shouted. Sasuke tried to walk closer to his brother but Itachi cliched away and grabbed on to his blankets. That's when he realize he was missing something

."Nya! Where is Nya, where is Nya!" Itachi shout almost in a childish voice. It made Sasuke think, Nya was a cat that Itachi losted when he was a child.

"Nii-san, how old are?..."

"NO! You don't call me that! I'm not your brother!" that comment hurt Sasuke's heart, but he want to remain strong; his brother mind is obviously not well. "Forgive me, Itachi. How old are you, sweetheart?"

"...Seven...where my kitten and where's otouto..."

Usually Fugaku would disposing of and weakness or childish behavior, but that only means that might be the perfect tool that he always wanted.

"Itachi, I need you to listen to me. You are no longer seven years old. You are now a grown man honey look..." Sasuke point his finger towards the window reflection to prove to his brother that he is no longer a child.

"...How long has it been..." Itachi stared at the reflection for awhile before he came to terms that he has definitely grown and so as his tiny brother. Another question came inside his mind.

"S-sasuke where is mother? Why isn't she here?" Itachi asked he was now fully awake, but still a bit little head. Sasuke glanced at his father who seem to be laughing in the background. He was a sorry ass excuse for a husband.

"She flipped her car on the interstate, unaware that you were still in the car. She died on impact... You were put in a comatose state for years, nii-san are you feeling alright " He could remember news saying that she was trying to kill her son, sasuke knew that she would never hurt her own children on purpose.

The way the media portrayed the story really enrage the boy beyond belief.

"Wh-what...she...what!?" Itachi stutter, he wasn't much of a crier but he was forming tears in his eyes. He didn't want to believed that his own mother would do that.

He refuse.

Sasuke want to say more, but he rather change the subject, especially with their father watching; he could see it in Itachi's eyes that he wanted to change the topic as well.

Just at that moment his daughter began to wail again. That's when Itachi noticed the two young children. "Who are they, did father remarried?" Itachi said, he rubbed his eyes to make sure he was seeing things correctly.

Sasuke whimpered and turn to his father who just placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder lightly squeezing. "Their names are Kaori and Itachi..."

Itachi tilted his head. Did he just said, oh dear this will be confusing Itachi thought to himself.

"Named after me, eh, won't that be confusing?"

"I used to call him Tachi-kun when he was a baby, just in case of any confusion. I just missed you so much!" Sasuke cried.

Tachi rolled his eyes, he hated everything about his name, Sasuke, his sister and now he have something new to hate...his uncle. Fugaku gazed his eyes at Itachi with lust in his eyes, Itachi had really filled out nicely over the years, real nice...

"How are you, son...Remember me?" Fugaku asked. Itachi glanced at his father, it honestly took him some time to recollect his memories to recognize the man, he know there was something about him he didn't like but what is? The accident has cause Itachi to lose her memories of certain tragic events in his life or is it that he just doesn't want to remember and hides in his subconscious.

Kaori keep crying like it was the end of the world, Sasuke tries his best to keep the child calm but she keep wailing.

"Sasuke allow me to hold her." Fugaku said. He almost had his hand out to the infant but Sasuke snatch her away.

"Noo...she's mine not yours" he whispered quietly. Sasuke didn't want his fathers grimy on his child. Fugaku wasn't please at all; he wanted to dispose of the child. Itachi was confused why his brother was acting so hostile. And what does he mean that it is his?

"Sasuke, give... me... the... GIRL!" Fugaku said pausing between words to get his point across.

Itachi was about to ask what's going on when he saw his father slap Sasuke's face after he refused again.

Before he knew it he and his daughter were on the ground, Itachi went from confuse to completely enrage.

Itachi, in his weaken state, jumped on top of his father and attempt to pull him down. Fugaku was still stronger than Itachi and with a punch to the face he literally knocks his eldest son down with one blow.

Tachi laugh walked towards his infant sister, he smiled and kicked her making the baby howl in pain. "I hate everything about you! Did you know that little sister? I could of killed you but you got of lucky!" Just when he was about to repeat his actions Sasuke decided to fight back.

"You FUCK!" he pushed his son as hard as he could to knock him on the ground, the hard fall began to make the five year old cry (A/N: he maybe an evil little brat but keep in mind he still a little kid)

"You shouldn't have done that boy, now you have to pay...with her life." Fugaku shouted. Sasuke eyes widen and he went insane. He jump right on top of his father and try to puncture his eyes with the ends if his thumbs. Fugaku howled in pain and tried to scratch his face, but Fugaku manage to get Sasuke down on the ground and he began to kick the boy in his privates till he blacks out from the pain.

Fugaku took sometime to catch his breathe before he picked Kaori. He stared at the unconscious Itachi, it seems that he has a brand new prisoner to take home.

'My my, you really have grown into a nice beautiful young man...the perfect whore..."

Fugaku teased as he nibble on his older son left nipple.

Itachi still isn't awake yet.

Fugaku snuck the children out of the hospital through a window and drove off, he suspect that the staff will be wondering about his sudden disappearance and come looking for them. But that's all good, he wasn't planning on stay in town for long. He had plans for the both of his beautiful boys.

Currently they were in their summer home miles away from the city, located out in the boondocks where no one is nearby...the perfect hiding place. Fugaku moved his hand slowly down the hem of the young man's pants.

"oh Itachi, the years wasted on that little man bitch, I could of had you..." Itachi let out little whimpers as Fugaku massages his testicles, squeezing them in his hands trying his best to memorize the texture. He pulled his hand out and inhale Itachi's scent. "Hmph, you smell delicious..."

His youngest son, Tachi stared at the two from the keyhole on the loft door. He could careless about the sexual activities going on inside, he hope to see something gross and some gore after his father was down with his uncle. He see no point in taking the two brothers along. Life is just better off with him and his father, Sasuke and Itachi were nothing but fuck toys to the five year old actually...they are more like practicing targets...

"Do you like it when daddy plays with your prick like that, oh baby I know you like that shit! You know Itachi you were my favorite...Your mother was jealous, she couldn't handle the fact that you were better in bed than her..." Fugaku slowly pulled the rest of Itachi's clothes off his body. He crawled on top of him and licked his right cheek all the way across his face.

Fugaku lowered just the backside of his pants and undergarments. A red ten inched dildo slide out of his hole and into his hand. He then rubbed it against Itachi's precious hole so he could get a feel. "Itachi, remember when daddy used to keep your toys all nice and warm just before you played with them?" Fugaku asked with a smiled across his face.

Sasuke held his daughters lips up to his hard nipple as he tried to breastfeed her. Since Sasuke was able to become pregnant he is also able to produce his on food for his child.

Kaori needs medical treatment, she is getting sicker. God knows what kind of diseases are out there his baby isn't ready to be exposed to the open air. It was better off if Sasuke would of just let her stay in her little container but noo he was to afraid something might happen to his little girl. Sasuke no at some point if she docent get the treaent she needs Kaori is going to die in a few short days.

***cough*** ***cough***

Kaori lungs is filled with fluid, There was nothing he could do but hold and feed her and make sure she is clean.

Sasuke also believes that part of the reason is that he is inside a damp, mildew scent and a cramp walk in closet is also the cause of his daughter becoming sick.

"Kaori, daddy is not going to let you die here by his hands...I promise daddy going to get you a better life, get your uncle out of here and live happily ever after. I just need to figure out how"

Kaori's stared at her father with new tears in her eyes but she trusted him with all her dad, she knew he loved her.

* * *

Okay, I change little Itachi name to avoid confusion...you know, I had no natural idea why I name sasuke son after hisbrother in the first place...Oh well...By the way flashback is coming up next we get to know why Itachi beg for his little kitten and why was the age seven such an important age! Oh, and I apologize if I confused anyone with this chapter, I was trying to stay awake writing this entire thing so forgive me for being...I don't what the word for it... 


End file.
